Barry Allen (New Earth-One)
History Pre-Flash Barry Allen was born to Nora and Henry Allen in Fallville, Iowa. Barry's birth was a problematic due to being two weeks late foreshadowing his habit of being late. Barry was not born alone however, he was born with a twin brother who the Doctor brought to another couple whose child died to the Doctor's mistake during the labor. His brother was pronounced still-born and Nora and Henry accepted it believing the doctors lie. The couple would leave with their son now named Barry. Barry would spend the next ten years of his life as a good son with strong moral compass. Barry's happiness would soon come to an end however, when he was coming home an hour late from a science fair when he was suppose to go on a walk with his mother. Barry would enter his home to find his mother died with blood covering the floor. The police would arrive and soon arrest Henry due to the lack of evidence that proved otherwise. Henry would soon be convicted and sentenced to fifteen years in prison. As the authorities dragged him away he swore to his son that he did not kill his mother, which Barry know was true. Barry would be left in the custody of a local police officer who was friends with his mother. Barry would grow up studying Chemistry and eventually get a Masters degree in Chemistry and Major in Criminal Justice. During his time in college Barry's father died of a heart attack, while imprisoned. Barry attended his funeral and spoke about how his father was an innocent man and was framed for killing the woman he loved. Barry would then take a job as a police scientist for Central City and begin work as one by the age of twenty-four. Year One Becoming the Flash Barry would one day be working late in his lab at the Central City Police Station during a thunderstorm. As he was taking inventory of the amount of chemicals in his lab he sat in an old electric chair that the department had temporarily placed in his lab. As he was reviewing his inventory list a lightning bolt struck the chair and multiple chemicals in the room. Barry awoke in the early morning believing he fell asleep while taking inventory. He would soon leave the station and as he made his way home he notice that people appeared to be moving slower, while he was moving normal. He stopped and people began to move at regular speed again. Afraid Barry began to run and before he know it he ended up in what appeared to be somewhere on the West Coast. Barry would eventually calm down and would began to realize that the lighting striking the chair did happen and the chemicals and the lighting some how changed him. Barry would then return home and began to think what he should do with his new powers. Barry would then think about his mother and father and would finally decide to become a true hero. Barry would make a special costume that would not be ripped to shreds from his speed. He would also design a special ring to contain his costume for emergencies. Barry would start his career by taking down average criminals, while running at super speed. The media would soon get wind of these incidents and began calling the him the Flash due to criminals only seeing a flash of something. During these incidents local Reporter Iris West would eventually go to the Central City Police Station looking for any leads on the "Flash". Barry would run into her and the two began to chat about the Flash. Barry would eventually talk her into going on a date with him later at a local restaurant. Barry was getting prepared to go meet Iris at the restaurant they agreed on, but had to deal with a small robbery before he went. While Barry was trying to stop a robbery Iris was attacked by an unknown assailant and was kidnapped from her apartment. Flash arrives at the restaurant ten minutes late, but when he arrives he learns that Iris appears to be running late. Barry tries calling her, but is shocked to hear a man answer her phone. The man tells Barry that he has Iris and Barry should contact her family so they could pay for her ransom. Barry leaves the restaurant and changes into his Flash costume and makes his way to Iris' apartment. Barry arrives at Iris' apartment and enters after seeing the door was wide open and begins to search around. Barry eventually finds Iris' camera on one of the desks and notices its still on. Barry plays back the recording and notices that the camera did not capture the image of the criminal, but did capture his voice. The camera record the unknown criminal talking to his boss and saying that he was going to keep Iris at Warehouse 17 before they collect the ransom. After hear the recording Barry leaves the apartment and makes his way to the riverfront. Barry breaks his way into the warehouse and he begins to call Iris' name, but as he does he hears someone behind him. Barry tries to run, but is hit in the back by some type of beam that frozen him in solid ice. A man steps out of the shadows with a strange gun and begins to laugh. He then turns on the warehouse's lights, revealing Iris tied up in a chair and then says his name is Captain Cold and he is the man who killed the "Flash". He begins to taunt Iris, by saying that the "Flash" was not that much of a hero and how he wasn't so fast. As Cold taunts Iris Barry begins to speed up his body in till it caused the ice to melt. After thawing out he comes from behind of cold and tackles him. Caught by suprise Cold tries to freeze Barry again, but misses multiple time. Barry then knocks Cold out with a super fast right punch. After knocking out Cold he unties Iris and runs her to the hospital and the unconsious Cold to the Central City Police Station. A few days after the fight with Cold Barry visits Iris in the hospital and asks her how she is. Iris tells him how Flash saved her and that she would still like to go on that date with Barry much to his surprise. More Villains A few weeks after the Captain Cold Incident, Central City had begun to experience a series of strange storms accompanied by bank robberies. Barry begins investigating the robberies and much to his surprise he finds that the banks were broke into through extreme winds, but also the vault was pushed open by powerful winds as well. As Barry tries to figure out how the banks are being broke in to, he receives a call from Iris who tells him that a big storm cloud is forming over the city hall and no one can get in to the building do to the strong winds. Barry believing that who ever is behind the robberies is the one at city hall he changes into his Flash costume and makes his way to city hall. Upon arriving at City Hall Barry dodges the flying debris and manages to get into the building using his super speed. Upon entering he finds all of the mayor workers tied up, but as he moves forward to help them a lightning bolt hits he floor in front of him. Barry looks up to see a man floating above him. The man fires more lightning at Barry, who dodges the lightning. Barry asks who he is and the man responds telling him he is the Weather Wizard the Master of Natural Disaster. Barry tries to tackle the Wizard out of the sky, but the Wizard manages to use the wind to push Barry back to the ground. Barry then decides to use the wind against the Wizard by forming a vortex by running in a circle under the Wizard. The Wizard is then sent flying to the ground much to his shock. Barry then grabs the Wizard and brings him to outside of the city so no one gets hurt. The Wizard manages to break free by using his wand to strike Barry with a lightning bolt. As Barry tries to regain himself the Wizard uses his wand to make a mini Tornado saying "He can make twisters to." While in the vortex Barry tries to think of a plan to defeat the Wizard, when he realizes that the Wizard's powers don't come from himself, but the wand. Barry then uses his speed to spin in the same direction as the tornado, which causes the tornado to expand and causes it to suck up the Wizard. The Wizard then uses his wand to stop the tornado, but when he does Barry comes knocks him out, then he grabs the Wizard's Wand and breaks it. Barry then prepares to leave suddenly Iris arrives and takes a picture of him. Barry manages to convince Iris to let him leave by telling her he will give her a private interview later, which she agreed to do. Barry then left her just as the police arrived. A week after his fight with Weather Wizard, Barry calls Iris as the Flash and tells her that he will allow her to interview him at the warehouse Cold held her at, which she agreed would work fine. Barry arrived at the warehouse 5 minutes late, much to the suprise of Iris and the two entered the warehouse. During the interview Barry told Iris some information that would not reveal his identity to Iris. While Iris was interviewing Barry, Iris gets a call from her boss telling her that a group of people are looting stores for an unknown reason and she needs to get down their and cover it. As Iris hangs up the phone she sees that Barry is gone. Barry quickly changes into his costume and makes his way to where the mob is. Upon arriving he tries to subdue the people, but they begin attacking him. Barry knowing he can't overcome them all without hurting them grabs one of the thieves and runs from the mob so he won't hurt them. Barry brings the man to an alley a few blocks away and begins interrogating, when he discovers the man has no recollection of robbing the stores and all he remembers is a meeting a guy in a hood who was playing a flute. Upon further questioning the man, Barry concludes that the mob is under some type of mind control and decides that the only way to stop the mob is to find the guy in the hood. Before going to find the man in the hood, Barry goes to his apartment and finds some ear plug believing that they will prevent him from falling under mind control. After getting the ear plugs, Barry follows the mob to an abandoned theater, where they begin place all of the money and stolen items in a pile a top the stage. When the people finish placing all the stolen goods in the pile a man in hood appears from behind the curtain and declares he is Pied Piper. When Barry sees the Pied Piper, he moves from his hiding spot and charges at him. As Barry get closer, the Piper begins plays his flute, which unbenounced to the Piper had no effect on Barry. Barry the punches the Piper in the mouth and knocks the flute out of his hands. Barry then breaks the flute with his foot and the grabs the Piper just as the people begin to get out of their trance. After capturing the Piper, Barry goes to work and discovers that the Piper had admitted to the police he was responsible and was being sent to Iron Heights. Barry later goes to Iris' apartment dressed as Flash and tells her he is ready for his interview. A three days after beating the Piper, a new criminal by the name of the Trickster has been reeking havoc around Central City and has avoided being seen and captured. Barry after hearing about the Trickster decides to stop him and begins searching for him. After hours of searching Barry discovers nothing and plans to call it quits for the night. When Barry gets to his apartment he changes out of his costume and turns on the news to watch Iris, but to his shook Iris and the whole news station staff are being held hostage by the Trickster, who appears to be a teenager boy. Upon seeing the Trickster on the tv, Barry changes into his costume and makes his way to the news station building. Barry breaks through the police line and enters the building. Barry then grabs the Trickster from behind and holds him by his shirt, but just as Barry tries to question him the Trickster pushes a joy buzzer on Barry's arm and shocks Barry. Barry then drops the Trickster who runs away. When Barry recovers he goes after Trickster who throws a bunch of spinning tops towards Barry, which explode on contact. Trickster turns around believing he killed Barry and begins to laugh, but Barry comes from his side punches him in the face. The Trickster recovers and uses a boxing glove launcher and fires it at Barry who easily avoids it. Barry the hits him the face again and knocks it out. Barry then leaves the news station once the cops enter and he knows Iris is safe and goes to his apartment. When Barry gets home he discovers that the news station record his fight with the Trickster and that the Flash is a real hero. Reflection in the Mirror A few days after defeating the Trickster, Barry is going on patrol through the city when he discovers a bank robbery in progress and proceeds to stop it. After defeating the would be robbers Barry prepares leave, but is shot in the back. Barry manages to recover, however and turns to face the shooter. Upon facing the shooter Barry charges him, but when he makes contact the man shatters into piece. Flash confused by what happens tries to make sense of what just happened only to be blasted by a strange beam that burns his back. Flash manages to turn around to see no one behind him, but a still in tact window. Flash looks around the room and then hears the voice of the shooter who shattered into pieces. Flash asks where he is and he says he is still in the room. Flash turns around again to see the shooter's image in the mirror. Flash asks him how he is doing this, which the man reveals that he has the ability to jump into what he calls the Mirror World and can go into it when every he wants and can travel though it by using a small device on his belt. The man introduces himself as Mirror Master and then pulls out a strange gun and fires it at Flash who quickly dodges it. Flash releasing that he can't attack, while in the mirror decides to wait for him to fire his gun again and grab his arm and pull him out of the mirror. Mirror Master does as Flash predicts and Flash grabs him by the arm and pulls him out. Flash then grabs the device from his belt and breaks it and proceeds to knockout Mirror Master and leaves him for the police to deal with. Boomerang Category:Super Speed Category:Super Durability Category:Super Stamina Category:Super Agility Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Created by Shiplord13 Category:New Earth-One Category:Healing Factor Category:Super Strength Category:Molecule Distortion Category:Geniuses Category:Density Shifting